narutogenesisrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasumoya Clan
The Kasumoya clan is one of the oldest nomadic ninja tribes to have scaled the mountain regions of the Land of Lightning, and the very first to enter the clouds that veil the mountain. Their history dates back beyond records, and because of that, the clan spans through many divided families, some of which do not keep the same surname. Since the formation of Kumogakure, the Kasumoya clan has served as loyal protectors of the other clans, and protectors of the Land of Lightning. They have now kept many records of their past, but instead the teachings of their past, and several ways of life. Perhaps this is due to a violent or unexpected literal past that drove them to hide in the clouds. Their current recorded history is included with the Kumogakure history, and thusly begins at the same time as the formation of Kumogakure. Clan History During the several shinobi wars, the Kasumoya monks acted as direct protectors of the mountain from any trespassers that would come too close to the village. They used tactics of intimidation to ward opposing ninja away, forcing a constant fear of entering the clouds. Those that would pass through a large cloud during wartime, were either killed without sight of their assailants, or left alive to tell of the haunted clouds. Usually it was the weak ninja who would be saved, because they wouldn’t have the mind to understand the situation. Higher ranked shinobi had to be killed, because they would evidently reveal the secrets of the Kasumoya clan. In the wartime, this clan had lost nearly half of their members protecting Kumogakure and its citizens. At the end of the great Shinobi World War, the Kasumoya direct lineage had been greatly damaged, and it was assumed that they would eventually die off if they lost the Moyakami Tenpuku bloodline. Those still held to the clan consisted mostly of other families who were married in to the clan, and the second royal lineage. The Kasumoya clan was once made of three ‘royal lineages,’ the first were the purest of members, who unfortunately are all deceased, while the second and third gained only partial of the bloodline. In the present, the Kasumoya clan seems to have regained much of its former girth, with many more clans joining together in unison. And the role of Family Head has been appointed to three grandmasters, due to the loss of their main lineage. The grandmasters regulate the clan and those born with the Tenpuku, so that the clan will once again flourish, and be capable of defending Kumogakure in case of another world war. In nature, full Kasumoya family members, or second generation family members are looked upon as monks, rather than shinobi, while the extended family can choose their own occupation. This is primarily due to the Moyakami Tenpuku, which has a chance of flowing through the blood of mostly pure Kasumoya family members. Those with the gift are instantly considered monk defenders, or the common title ‘Cloud Rulers,’ and are taught to protect the mountain. Those who marry in to the family, their second-generation children have an incredibly small chance of obtaining the clans bloodline. Even the current main lineage only has a calculated 30% chance. There are two branches of the Kasumoya clan, one is referred to as the First Lineage, and the other is referred to as the Second Lineage, pretty basic. Those born in to the family as a fifth or higher generation who have the Tenpuku, or have an instant family member with it, are considered members of the First Lineage. Those who marry in, and modernized second to third generation members are considered to be Second Lineage. It is not possible to simply apply to become a Kasumoya. Kekkei Genkai: Moyakami Tenpuku (literally: "Blessing of the Storm God") Type of Kekkei Genkai: Elemental & Chakra Control Stormcloud (Water + Wind + Electricity) Description: Moyakami Tenpuku, also known as the Stormgod’s Blessing, is an elemental Kekkei Genkai based upon morphing the users chakra in to a mass manipulative area. The users chakra releases in to the air to become a large cloud-like formation that is under the users perfect and absolute control. Since the chakra is irregular and hone only to the Kasumoya clan, controlling or absorbing it has become nearly impossible without some Kasumoya heritage. Those of a higher Kasumoya purity are capable of manipulating another members Moyakami, thus giving control of the clan to the purest of members. When the Moyakami Tenpuku is in effect, the cloud itself has three generic terms. The Hiun, which is obtained at C rank, the Amagumo, which is obtained upon reaching B rank, and the Raigumo, which is obtained once reaching A rank. The Raigumo is capable of using all abilities under the other two, and the Amagumo consists of any abilities also found in Hiun. They work as an upgrade to the previous state. Hiun This is the most basic appliance of the Moyakami Tenpuku, where the prime chakra cloud is formed. The cloud is white and very thick, which will instantly consume a majority of the users body when activated. Those with good eyes or good chakra sensing skills will easily be able to locate the body within the haze. Besides being akin to a constant smoke bomb, the cloud acts like extended arms of its user, where they can activate wind based jutsu using the chakra from any point within the cloud. Of course, the further away the jutsu is, the less potent it will become. Also, there must be an equal amount of chakra in the specified area necessary for the jutsu before it can be formed. Any Kasumoya monk within the cloud is capable of drifting lightly in midair, without disposing of significant chakra. Originally this was considered to be a jutsu, though ancient Moyakami masters eventually integrated it in to the cloud itself. But if the Kasumoya monk exits the cloud while it is in effect, the cloud and the users chakra that they used in order to form the cloud will slowly deplete in to the air. They will also stop floating, and fall down. If a foreign source of chakra enters the cloud, jutsu in that direct location cannot be formed instantly. Though if the person stands still within the cloud for too long, that weakness can be compensated. Amagumo Once the user has ascended to the rank of B, the Amagumo advancement is then taught to them. Of course, mastery of the Hiun is absolutely necessary in order for one to learn its successor, and without a mastery of the Hiun, Amagumo based techniques may not work. Once the Hiun is in effect, knowledge of the Amagumo will replace and update the Hiun with several extra capabilities. Now, the originally wind based cloud is fused with water based chakra, and the jutsu that can be used within the cloud will include both wind and water techniques. The clouds affinity with water also becomes so keen, that the moisture gathered in the air that is absorbed by the Amagumo, will be instantly disposable by its user without any chakra penalty. This water can also be used to restore chakra faster over long periods of time. Raigumo Finally, once the user has ascended to the rank of A, they have maximized their cloud ruling abilities with the Raigumo, though its teaching only begins at A rank. Mastery of both the Hiun and Amagumo are vital in order for the Raigumo, for any Raigumo techniques to be successful. Without mastery, the user will suffer great injuries once they attempt to upgrade from the Amagumo. As the name hints, the completion of a ‘stormcloud’ based Kekkei Genkai is created, where the use of water, wind, and lightning based jutsu are possible to create from any position within the cloud. Though any lightning based techniques must already have an active electrical charge within that area, else they must be conjured from the user. Electricity can travel freely through the cloud and back to the user by the Amagumo’s original water conductivity. Now – jutsu that are used within the cloud, and that do not leave the cloud, can be recycled for a portion of the chakra depleted when using them. By now, trespassers within the cloud will still hinder jutsu use in that location, but to a lessened degree. They will also receive very small shocks to their extremities, and if they are in direct contact with a conductive item; Such as a kunai without a handlewrap, katanas, and shuriken. Because of this, the user of the technique absolutely cannot touch a metal item directly either, else the recurring current will deplete the charge.